paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
First World Bank/Walkthrough
Okay, so this will be your first heist. Nothing extraordinary - enter building, kill security, get cash and escape inside a garbage truck. Walkthrough Enter the bank. First things first - you need to enter the bank and look a bit around. There you will see some security guys (can be recognized by a white shirt, black pants and a cap), security cameras and poor civilians who were unlucky enough to be in this bank. You might want to walk around a bit and find yourself good starting position, so you can take out guards without being hit hard enough. Find the bank manager. There are several locations where you can find manager - usually he is standing on a balcony at the second floor, if not there, he is either in his office with a bodyguard at the door or speaking with employees in the cubicle sections of the cafeteria section on your right from the foyer, however, if he's not there just move around the bank and look for an orange outlined person - that's your target. You can just walk to him, start heist and shoot his brains out, but the game gives a penalty for shooting civilians, so be a nice guy and tell him to get down on floor and tie him up to get a keycard. Get the drill and thermite from a copier. By the time you start heading to a room with a copier you probably have killed or tied up most of the bank security personnel and shoot some cameras to weaken future SWAT assaults on your team a bit. You will need to head to the second floor (might want to take stairs to the right concerning bank entrance is behind you), then enter the designated room with a copier inside and get yourself a solid modern drill and 2 containers with thermite. Take notice that you can carry only one container, so make sure your criminal colleagues grab second one, so things may speed up a bit at a later stage. Start the drill. After you grabbed the drill take a right way out of room head straight till the end of the hall and take stairs down, you will see a massive gates where you need to place a drill. It will take 4 minutes to do the cracking. Keep in mind that I fooled you about that drill being solid - it may randomly jam and will need a crew member assistance to get functional again. Make sure you restart it as fast as possible because SWAT guys keep spawning. And watch for snipers! They may attack from outside police cars, several may camp up in front of the windows in the drill room and there is a spawn point on the corner of a building on the right. Erase the security footage. Somewhere in the middle of the drilling process your contact (his name is Bain by the way) will start to ask you to locate a notebook and erase the security footage. You can find a notebook at the second floor at any of the offices including the server room (The room with the Drill and Thermite cans). Just approach it and do your job. Pour out the thermite to melt the floor. Assuming you killed several hundred police officers and SWAT units the drill by this time should finish opening a way to the vault full of cash. Enter the hallway, use bullet time and make some good Matrix shooting scene. Just kidding, but I'm pretty sure designers got inspired by the film mentioned above. So, enter the hallway smash some more guards and cameras and head forward to the room above the vault. There you can throw a canister with a thermite and remind your buddies to throw a second canister as well (you can see who is carrying a canister at the bottom left corner, as well as you can notice if no one is carrying second canister and shoot them in their arses a bit). Melt the floor. It will take some time to burn a heavy vault through (it will take approximately 5 minutes to get to the vault with one canister and () minutes using 2 canisters with thermite) so you might want to move back to the matrix room and organize a defense there. Good guys will come from the drill area and from several elevators right in this room. Empty the vault. Well, you have done a great job so far and for sure you deserve several millions of US presidents as a reward. You might want to ask your colleague to keep defending the matrix room while you collect the money (if they call you greedy bastard - ignore it). It will help to get back to lobby room a bit faster. Take notice that the money at the centre of the room is not the only one, there are 2 tables with some more cash at the 2 corners of the vault room and there is an open bank cell with some spare change (with 550k of spare cash to be exact). Get through the lobby. Now it's the perfect time to RUN! You will have to run through lobby to the area near a room with copier. By the time you finish collecting the money you will have an opportunity to exit the vault in a common way - via the doors, which will be opened by the good guys who want you pretty dead very hard. If your buddies agreed to defend the matrix room before you will have to fight at the upper floor which is a bit easier in my opinion. But even if you happened to gather the most greediest team in the world and everyone got involved into collecting cash, no worries - just advance, slowly and with care. Take into consideration that the stairs closer to the drill area will lead you into dead end, the only way - through the lobby. Blow a hole in the wall. If you are still alive, make it fast to the second floor right near the copier room. You will notice three nice spots to place C4 charges. Just don't forget to stay away from the explosion if you don't want to be carried to the escape garbage truck in several dozen pieces (yea-yea, you don't get damaged by an explosion, but hey, make it look like a real robbery). Escape. The final sprint to the basement of the building. Run through the fresh hallway straight forward. The first room might be full of good guys (depending on difficulty you play) so running crazy right through them might end tragically, don't say I didn't warn you. At the basement level you will see many doors, keep in mind that these doors might open randomly and surprise you with a special unit, either a Bulldozer or a Taser. keep on running until you reach the parking garage, where your getaway garbage truck will pull up to extract you. Steam achievements / In-game challenges. There are 2 unique achievements on this level: *'Windowlicker' - defeat a law enforcer planting C4 on hard difficulty or above. 'To complete this challenge, you will have to have played the heist from the start. There will be a moment somewhere close to the ending of the drill phase (or even a bit later) when you might see a swat guys stopping at the 1st floor windows to plant a C4, then they will step aside a bit and let the charge detonate, just deal with them with any means necessary. *'No photos '''- destroy all the cameras (which can be found before opening gates to the vault I assume) within 10 seconds of '''drawing your weapons. '''This achievement will require some teamwork, agility and precision skills. You might want to practice the positioning of your buddies around the bank, so here is a slideshow of '''12 cameras you need to shoot down: Cam1,2.JPG|Main lobby - 2 cameras to the left. Cam3,4.JPG|Main lobby - 2 cameras to the right. Cam5,6,7.JPG|Drill area - 3 cameras here. Cam8.JPG|Cafeteria, 1st floor - 1 camera. Cam9.JPG|Upper hallways, 2nd floor - 1 camera. Cam10,11.JPG|Management, 2nd floor - 2 cameras here. Cam12.JPG|Management, 2nd floor - and 1 camera here. Category:Walkthrough